ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yu-Gi-Oh! Invasion of the Clear Brigade (RP)
Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Everyone who is here for this RP, please hold up and stop mass editing this place! The wikia isn't used to this level of activity, so this sudden transition to TYING IN A ROLEPLAYING GAME INTO THE WIKIA is rather sudden! First off, whoever is creating the Numbers with the flavor text, please stop. Yu-Gi-Oh! cards do not have flavor text. Second, I must ask why you all have decided to tie in this roleplay into this wikia. No other RP has ever done this. Why are you all deciding to do this now? Third, could you please stick to the guidelines? We do have rules here, just like you all have rules back on YCM. And Fourth, could you all please have some level of coordination regarding your additions and edits? It's just a jumbled mess right now. Thank you. I'm the one adding the numbers. I have nothing to do with the RP, at least not yet, other than arriving here following a link from the RP. I've only been adding cards because someone put the names of some card I reated elsewhere into a template and left them as red links. By the way, that wasn't flavour text - it was a physical description of the monster to make up for the lack of images. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 20:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah...I forgot to go back and fix some of those...Eh He He He...^_^' Can't blame a guy for life getting in the way, can you? Anyways, could you please not add the descriptions? Thy clutter the page, and the regular YGO wiki doesn't have descriptions like that. And our coding doesn't really hide those little category things you've been adding as well, so it's also rather irritating. I apologize for my outburst. This kind of thing really hasn't been done before, and while traffic is nice, I wasn't expecting such a radical change in pace. Is there anything I can do to help? Hey Otaku, I'm Scorn9, i've been around here since August (lots and lots of cards...) I'm actually from the RP... HEY. I'd like a bit more specificity as to how you want us to go about this. You sounded as if you didn't exactly want us to pick up our bags and find somewhere else to live (though I doubt you'd mind if we did) and the majority of what you were saying seemed levied against the guy making the Xyz cards (which I also assume you're offering your help to). With all that in mind, I'll just reply to the first post: 1) n/a 2) I can only speak for myself (myself not being the one who made this RP, for that, talk to the person who made the Sarana page. For me, it seemed that using this wikia made the most sense. If you haven't noticed, many FanFics have used the site in the past to do their work. In that sense this is in no way unprecedented. If what you're afraid of is us posting the actual fan fic here, I assure you, that is not our intention, we just wanted a place to store information about the characters and a useful way to get to them. 3) Which guidelines are you referring to? Unless of course you're referring to the cards that were not related to us. 4) I'd need more explanation, but I'll toss this one up to what happened for #1 and #3 I'm sorry if we angered you a bit for doing this, but as I've said, I don't necessarily think that this is unprecedented. I'd like your help in straightening all of this out. Thanks! :D Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 20:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for replying. As I said, I just got a bit upset, but I'm fine now. I think we just got off on the wrong foot, but I'm normally a very mellow guy, as long as you don't post Pop Culture Cards or overall act stupid here, but from your response, it seems you understand how the wiki works. In response, I don't mind you using this site as a resource, and I said I would be more than happy to help out. Also, I was referring to the card-making guidelines on the front page. And it seems like I overreacted, so #4 of my first post is now non-applicable. In short, I'm sorry for getting mad. There really weren't any grounds for me to get upset. And now I want to make it up to you and help out. We cool? Hey, Otaku. Scorn9 again. We're definitely cool. I can promise you, there will be no Pop-Culture cards here (i despise that section). If there's something wrong that you'd like us to clean up, just tell us and we'll handle it as swiftly as we can. Thanks for being so helpful and understanding, we'll be sure to come to you if we need anything or if we can't seem to figure something out. (hell, if ur on YCMForums, I'd ask u to join the RP) Needless to say, we are definitely cool. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:23, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I already did. I'm Reina Soho on YCM. Numbers Does my sole Number, “Number 38:Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy” exist here?Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 18:31, September 8, 2019 (UTC)